Operation: Targeted
by Mix Matcher
Summary: Twins are disappearing, well, their better halves are. But is everything as it seems, or is there something not right with the girls gone bad. In no way related to any other TAS stories I've written.
1. Chap I

Two girls ran through the dark streets in the early morning. "Sweet, another set of twins bite the dust, figuratively of course. The yang is at the warehouse & the yin has no clue where to find us." The first said.

"Just like all the others." The second girl pulled out a green MPCom. "Only two more twin sets to go."

"Who?" The first asked, leaning over the other's shoulder.

The second girl pulled up four pictures. "The Tuskinos & the Clarks."

"Way to go, Griffon." The first cheered. "Let's go after the Tuskinos first thing in the morning. They're Ancienta, too."

Griffon nodded & pressed a button on her eye-tech. "Hey there, boss man! The Lessers are out-sies. The next targets better be good or Kari & I are out."

"Glad to see you handled Thatch & Zach easily." A man's deep - and obviously disguised - voice said in reply. "I will try & make your next mission a little harder."

Griffon smirked & ended the transmission. "Looks like we might as well fix up a plan."

The Clark twins (in my messed up mind), Megan & Marc, sat in the Southdale Jr. High's cafeteria. "Well, I bet you that if they tried, WOOHP might be able to make their transportation a little more, I don't know."

"Can't think of a word?" Marc asked.

Megan shook her head. "Nope, I have tons. I just can't think of the right word to use now."

The back of their booth slid down & the two were WOOHPed instantly. They slid through the tubes & landed on the couch inside WOOHP.

"Get off us." Lee groaned.

Marc & Megan jumped off of their siblings. "Sorry."

Jerry cleared his throat. "Yes, well, now that you're all here, shall we begin?"

"Fire away." Tony called.

Jerry pressed a few buttons & a picture of two identical girls popped up.

"Is there something wrong with the screen? Because it looks like you have the same picture up twice." Tony wondered.

"The screen is fine, Tony." Jerry assured him. "These two girls are twin sisters, Hadrea Griffon Yin & Hikari-Graeae Yang Moore, the WOOHP techs."

Lee asked, "What's so important about them?"

"They have been attacking other agents for no apparent reason & have dropped off the face of the Earth. We haven't been able to track them."

Marc thought for a minute. "Maybe if we see who they've already attacked, we can find a common trait & figure out their next target."

Jerry clapped his hands together & started pressing more buttons on his desk. "Excellent idea, Marc. The targets so far are Allison & Abigail Tolbert, Jesse & Garth Presley (The More You Know: Jesse Garth Presley was Elvis's twin brother, who died at birth), Zarah & Brier Thompson, & Thatcher & Zachary Lesser."

"There's our link!" Megan jumped up. "They're all twins."

Jerry looked to the screen once more. "There are only two twins left. You two, Marc & Megan, & Flannery & Aquanette Tuskino."

"The twins would be on that list." Lee commented in an exasperated tone.

Lights popped out of the ceiling, flashing red. "I'm getting a distress call from the Tuskinos." The Clarks suited up & started to leave. "One more thing, the Moores are Ancientas as well, from the Animalian Clan."

"We'll be careful." Megan told him.

They grabbed their gadgets & were WOOHPed out. When they arrived at the Tuskinos' house, the twins were nowhere to be seen. "How could Hadrea & Hikari-Graeae be stronger than the twins we know?" Lee wondered.

A voice rang over the group's heads. "First off, no one calls me 'Hadrea!' My name is Griffon." They looked up just as the girl started to land, wings protruding from her back. "And to answer your question, while it is true that Systani Clan members have more control over their powers, we Animalians are stronger, faster, & have more powers. You won't find Flannery here. Aqua is inside. You're next, so be on the lookout." Griffon jumped up, her wings fluttering once again as she flew off.

"Those wings are so cool!" Tony gasped, earning a glare from the others. "In a totally not cool way?"

"Let's try & dig up some information on the Moore twins." Marc suggested. "It's better not to try & anger them now."

"But the twins-" Lee began.

"Will be fine." Megan interrupted. "Marc's right. But, you can go check on Aqua if you want."

"Thanks." Lee called, running inside.

The remaining three trudged back to their transportation & hightailed it back to WOOHP to look around the experimental lab, hoping to find a clue leading to the reason the girls were targeting twins.

The doors opened & two kids walked in. The first was a girl with black hair & red bangs. Her eyes were black with red pupils, wearing a black spy suit. The boy had blonde hair with green highlights & green eyes wearing a white spy suit.

"Are you guys the Clarks?" The girl asked.

Lee nodded. "Yeah, but who are you?"

"Aria Wolfe, lead agent for WOOHP's superhero division." The girl stuck out a hand, which Lee shook. "Oh, & that's Thatch Lesser."

Thatch crossed his arms over his chest & huffed. "Sure, announce it to the world."

"Sorry, Twinly & Twinsome made him a little mad." Aria told the others. "Zach's been missing ever since they fought the girls."

"It's not just Zach, though." Thatch continued. "Abby, Garth, & Brier, they're all missing, too."

"We've worked with those twins for years. Now they just turn & attack some of their closest friends." Aria stated, looking at Tony. "Hey, aren't you the guy who broke the mini-plane?"

"I said I was sorry." Tony claimed. "Hey, can you show us the Moore's house. It may give us some clues."

Thatch & Aria shared a worried glance & walked up to a - supposedly - blank wall. Aria put her hand on a tile & it slid up, allowing a holographic keyboard & screen to appear. "Sure thing, I guess." She entered a password & the wall rose into the ceiling, revealing a bedroom.

"What's the big deal?" Megan asked, walking in. "Who lives here?"

"The twins, Haddy & Graeae." Thatch answered. "Also known as Griffon & Kari."

"So, do their parents work here or something?" Tony wondered.

The two new friends shared another worried glance. They hung their heads, shaking them slowly.

Marc turned to them when he heard no reply. "What happened to them?"

"No one really knows, twins not included." Aria explained. "My dad was letting me & Thatch & Zach walk around WOOHP one day, since he works here, when we found the twins somewhere in the building."

"They had bypassed security & everything, so Jerry allowed them to live here & recruited them as WOOHP agents." Thatch explained, cutting Aria off. "Then they started building gadgets & were given positions as WOOHP techs."

The Clarks - after Lee returned - started looking through the Moores' stuff. Tony was looking through some scrapbooks, Megan & Marc were each looking through the encrypted files of the twins' laptops, & Lee was searching through a thick binder he had found hidden under the bottom bunk of the twins' beds.

Marc leaned back, accidentally turning on a stereo. "What kind of music is this?" He asked, listening to the strange instrumental music.

"Play it from the beginning." Lee suggested.

Marc pushed a button & the song started off slowly. "That's 'Toccata & Fugue.' It's a classic." The music sped up & started to sound more techno than classical. "It's by Vanessa Mae, no doubt."

Aria pushed Marc out of the way & flipped through the selections. "These are all by either Vanessa Mae & Vanessa Carlton. Not very surprising, they're two of the twins' fave musicians."

"Guys, I found some pictures of the twins' parents." Tony exclaimed, holding up the scrapbook. "Griffon & Kari must've been little when their parents left."

True, the pictures taken showed that the twins were very young as they stood by an adult couple & another kid, possibly a few years older than the young twins. "The poor girls. How on Earth did they make it out in the streets for so long?" Megan wondered.

"That's a question for a later day." Aria claimed, looking at her MPCom. "We have to get back to school, which means you probably do, too." She pressed a button & they were WOOHPed back to their separate schools.

"Thatch, I know how you must feel. It's a very stressful operation." Aria told her friend. "Remember, your friends are here for you."

"I know that, but I've never been separated from Zach before." Thatch sighed.

Aria stomped her foot & pulled out her MPCom. "I can't stand to see you like this. Jerry, WOOHP us!"

The lockers opened & sucked them inside. They stayed there the rest of the night, scouring through reports & profiles, trying to find some clue as to why their friendly neighborhood twins had gone so bad.

Late at night in the Clark house, the children were all cleaned up & in their beds, about to fall into deep sleep. The window to Marc & Tony's room opened & Griffon climbed in. "Remember, Sister, we only need to rig the MPComs & eye-techs." She said softly.

"How do you suppose I rig her eye-tech. They're always wearing them." Kari replied using the eye-techs herself as she snuck into Megan's room.

"Well, if I can think of something, so can you." Griffon told her sister.

Marc opened his eyes at the sound of a soft clattering. "Hmm? Who's there?"

Griffon spun around, clamping a hand over Marc's mouth. "Oh, so you're awake."

Marc nodded, seeing as how speech wasn't an option.

"Look, I know this may seem wrong, but we're only doing what the boss man says." Griffon informed him. She backed away & removed her hand, confident he wouldn't do anything.

"Who's the 'boss man?'" Marc wondered, keeping his voice low as he stood up.

Griffon shrugged. "All he says is that we're working for him, so we had better do what he wants." She sat down on Marc's bed.

Marc pulled his desk chair over & sat down in it. "Why are you attacking twins, then?"

"Boss man says it's for a very big, very important project that must go through without incident." Griffon shrugged & yawned. "We really don't want to do this, but it might end up being useful for us. Either way, I want you to help us, secretly. We need help; we want out of this."

"I'll try, Griffon." Marc told her honestly.

Griffon smiled & giggled. "Hey, to you it's Haddy."

"Alright then, Haddy." Marc laughed a little. "I'll do what I can."

Griffon stood up. "So, now I need to make it look like you woke up to see something you weren't supposed to." She grabbed Marc's arms & tied them behind his back & used a cloth as a gag. Then, she stood up with his MPCom. "If anyone asks, especially Jerry, tell them the Emerald Dragonfly did this to you." She used the boy's MPCom to send a distress call & hurried out the window.

Marc sat there in shock, surprised not at Griffon's actions, but that he had let her get away. A minute later, Tony, Lee & Megan were awake & pulling at Marc's bonds to try & free him.

"You sure you didn't get a good look at who did this?" Lee asked.

Marc nodded. "She called herself the Emerald Dragonfly."

"How do you know it was a she if you didn't see them that well?" Tony wondered.

"You don't have a figure like that if you're a guy." Marc answered simply. The ropes holding him fell to the ground & Marc climbed back into his bed. "Thanks guys, I have a feeling we're going to have a long day ahead of us. We need to sleep."

The other three exchanged glances, shrugged, & went to their own beds. _Oh, if you only knew, _Griffon thought, listening to the conversation via the rigged MPCom she had fixed up.


	2. Chap II

First thing the next morning, Aria & Thatch were waiting for the Clarks at WOOHP. Instead of Jerry, however, they were met with an old woman.

"Who's this?" Lee wondered.

"Miss Antanasia." Thatch answered. "Jerry said she had some information on where to find the twins."

Marc looked at the woman. "How do you know the twins in the first place?"

"That's fairly easy." Antanasia answered with a thick, implacable Romanian accent. "I'm their grandmother. I brought them here when their parents were killed. I never really expected them to have been trained to break into WOOHP before the legal age."

"Trained to what?" Megan gasped.

"Break into WOOHP." Antanasia repeated. "That's how my son & his wife got accepted. Of course, back them they were only family friends."

The Clarks nodded. "Uh, so, where do you think they are?" Lee wondered.

"A cabin in the center of the woods nearby." Antanasia explained. "They tend to visit there a lot of the time."

"Great." Marc said, trying hard not to think about his talk with Griffon. "We'll check it out."

"We're going, too." Thatch told them.

Tony shrugged. "More the merrier. You coming too, Ari?"

Aria blushed. "Sure, guess it won't hurt."

"Be careful." Antanasia warned.

Aria cracked her knuckles, smirking while Thatch winced at the action. "Don't you worry, Anti. We've dealt with the twins on more than one occasion."

When the group reached the cabin & pushed in open, there were two girls sitting in the dark. One had glowing green eyes & the other's eyes were blue.

Thatch rubbed his eyes. "Griffon? Kari?"

"No." The two replied, standing up. "We are Emerald & Sapphire. But, so happy you could come. You made our job so much easier."

"What are you doing?" Aria asked, stepping forward & flipping on a light. "Griffon, Kari, snap out of it."

"What are you doing to the twins?" Megan wondered.

Griffon, whose eyes were now glowing green, smiled. "The bad twins are the yin."

"And the good twins are the yang." Kari continued with glowing blue eyes.

"Separate them." They said together.

Griffon motioned to herself. "And the yin is lost without the yang."

"And the yang is defenseless without the yin." Kari cut off her sister.

"They become dependant on one another. It isn't true for all twins, but most of them work that way - what with their special bond." The two concluded together. "Such is the boss-man's word."

"The boss-man?" Tony asked.

The twins turned & walked down the hallway before disappearing through the door at the end. The spies followed, only to find the room empty. The spies turn to leave, as Marc exited last, he noticed a small device on the wall behind the door. He reached for it. The door slammed closed in front of him. Marc grabbed the handle, but the door wouldn't budge.

"You were too late." Griffon's sad voice rang. "We couldn't give you enough time. I'm _so_ sorry!"

Marc spun around & gasped as he faced the Moore sisters again. "How did you-"

There was a flash of light & smoke as another figure popped out of seemingly nowhere. A hand dropped onto the girls' shoulders, making them flinch. "Very good, girls. Very good indeed." The hooded figure hissed.

Marc felt his eyelids drooping. Of course, the smoke was doing it to him. He backed against the door & felt & heard pounding & yelling from the other side. But, as the gas continued to take effect, the yelling grew distant & the three figures in front of him grew blurry until he was completely unconscious.

"Hurry up & get him to the warehouse. We can't waste time." The hooded figure ordered.

"Grandpa, how come you're doing this? I mean, I know everyone has agreed to it, & Flannery & Aquanette agreed only because they were forced to last time, but do we really have to do this to them?" Griffon asked, lifting Marc up & over her shoulder.

"Well, I think it's fun." Kari exclaimed. She pressed the device on the door. "Now. We need out."

Aria & Thatch pulled the Clarks away from the door. "It's no use." Aria sighed. "We'll get to the bottom of this though." She reached out & tried the handle one more time, secretly pressing a button on the middle of the knob.

"This we swear." Thatch called, turning attention away from Aria so that she could activate the switch. "We're some of the best, of course we'll do it."

The three siblings sighed & headed outside. Aria grabbed Thatch's arm, forcing him to fall a little behind. "Dude, I know I'm going to sound extremely Tweek-ish, but… This is way too much pressure!"

"Shh!" Thatch warned. "You have got to stop watching South Park."

Aria shook her head. "If I can't watch S.P. then I know I'll end up blurting everything to them. I can't ruin the plan, we have to make sure everything goes as planned."

"This has you really stressed." Thatch commented.

"I can't help it. I always turn to Zach or Tweek whenever I get stressed. Zach helps & Tweek makes me laugh so much I totally forget for the time being." Aria hissed, growing more panicked by the second. "If I don't confess soon, I'll explode…That happens to me sometimes."

Thatch sighed & tossed an arm over Aria's shoulders, pulling her close to him. "If anyone asks, we're worried about the missing agents."

Aria nodded & sank into his hold. "Thanks. Sometimes you really can be as sweet as my Zachary."

Thatch blushed & looked down at the ground, but felt himself chuckling. "You really think that?"

Aria smiled a large, goofy smile. "Nope, but I like seeing you blush. It's almost as cute as a… puppy."

Thatch groaned & felt his face heat up even more. "Damn it, Aria. Stop it."

Aria giggled & pushed away. "Hey, I feel better now. But I still need my daily dosage of South Parkian delight."

"You made that up? All on your own?" Thatch asked. Aria nodded. "Impressive."

Aria yawned & patted her mouth. "I wanna go back to bed. Sleeping at a desk makes for a very restless sleep."

Her friend nodded & stretched his arms, emitting a yawn as well. "Agreed. Let's split."

Aria pulled out her MPCom & started playing. "Okay, we're here…" She began typing something into the device. "And we need to get here…Okay, off we go!"

With the push of a button, the two zipped through WOOHP's tunnel system until landing inside a warehouse. Kids were hustling & bustling, but Aria & Thatch each walked into a separate room. Aria sat on the bed, flicked on the TV & pulled a blanket over her shoulders. Thatch dove under his blankets & shut his eyes tightly.

Everything was hectic. Of course it was. With everything that was going on, & how badly Aria was at keeping secrets, it was a surprise the Clarks had no clue as to what was going on.

But, everything was going as planned. Antanasia led them to the cabin, Abby, Brier, Garth & Zach were 'missing.' Ally, Jesse, Thatch & Zarah were 'distraught.' The Tuskinos seemed to be more entertained by the idea than the others, saying it was a delightful & exciting 'change of pace.'

Thatch was disgusted by the idea. He wasn't made for this silly role-play. Even worse, plotting against some of their own. It made him sick to his stomach.

Aria on the other hand, couldn't be happier with the arrangement, even if she didn't enjoy keeping secrets. Her mind was elsewhere at the time. Her attention drawn to the television as she watched her favourite cartoon: South Park. The only thing that distracted her was when she heard a familiar tone.

'_Love and Marriage  
Love and Marriage'_

Aria quickly grabbed the phone & flicked it open. "Zach!"

"Uh, hi." The boy replied meekly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I know we don't have to be in full action mode like when we did this in Bev Hills, but you can't call me. You're supposed to be missing! And now that we have Marc, these kids are no joke."

"Sorry Ari." Zach said. "But everyone down here is getting impatient. Boss-man says the spies have to get to the warehouse tomorrow."

Aria bit her bottom lip & thought. "We'll see what we can do."

"Alright. Bye babe." Zach called gently.

The girl smiled. "Bye, Zach."

Snapping the phone shut, she glared at it. "God dammit! You can't go risking the whole operation." She scolded quietly.

After finishing her episode of South Park, she got up & trudged over to Thatch's room. Seeing that he was asleep, she turned away from the bed before jumping backwards, successfully sitting on his stomach.

"What!" Thatch groaned.

"Change of plans." Aria began. "How can we get the spies here by tomorrow?"

Thatch tried in vain to shove the noirette off of him. "MPComs have trackers, don't they? Isn't that how Jerry finds them when they send distress calls."

Aria thought about it. "Never really thought about it actually."

"You can't be serious." Thatch asked.

Aria looked down at the boy. "Believe it."

Thatch pushed again, this time successfully knocking Aria to the ground. "Are you sure you're not really a blonde?"

"Hey!" Aria yelled. "You know I'd never poison myself with hair dye. It only makes it fall out."

"Joking, joking!" Thatch cried. "So, we'll just say that we found a way to track their MPComs & lead them here. They won't suspect a thing & we'll be able to get them right where we want and need them."

Aria thought about it & stood up. "I guess that could work. But how do we know that my mouth won't start moving on it's own."

"The 'minions' can silence you. That way the operation will stay safe." Thatch winked & sat up in his bed. "Not like they don't do it every other time this is done."

"Good point." Aria rubbed her wrists. "But I always get rope burn whenever we do that."

Thatch sighed & hung his head. "Aria…Just let me go to sleep."

"You're right. I need to discuss this with the boss-man." Aria strode out of the room & closed the door behind her.

Thatch flopped back down on the bed & sighed in relief, staring into the darkness. "Thank god that blabbermouth is out of my room."

* * *

There will **(NOT)** be a reward for anyone who can figure out what their plan is, who the 'boss-man' is, or whether their on the side of good or evil.

This is based on an episode of Totally Spies, if you wanna go through the episode guide to cheat your way to victory. You must confess if you do.

Tell me if you're smarter than an 8th grader in a review. In other words, review to play my guessing game.

These four paragraphs all start with the letter 'T'. Go figure!


	3. Chap III

Lee, Tony & Megan looked around at each other once again. "The next chance we get, we have to catch one of those twins." Lee growled.

Megan nodded. "They said that they're lost if they get separated."

Tony grumbled an agreement. "I just wish we could find a way to help."

Two familiar faces popped up on the T.V. Aria smiled & waved. "We got something for you! Head on down!" The screen turned blue & the spies were sucked in.

"At least she gave you a heads up." Thatch laughed as he watched the spies squirm in the heap they had landed in. "Jerry just does it on the spot."

"Where is the boss-man?" Tony wondered.

Aria & Thatch exchanged a glance. "Jerry is in Iceland at WOOHP's Volcano Research Center." Aria explained. "Kinda contradicting don't you think? A volcano center where it always snows?"

Thatch elbowed Aria for rambling. "Well, we were finally able to locate a signal coming from Marc's MPCom."

"Really?" Megan asked. "Where?"

Aria jumped into Jerry's seat & started pressing buttons. "An old, rundown motel called 'The Warehouse.' That's the last location we could reach before it was cut off completely."

"How can we get there?" Tony wondered.

"Conveniently enough, the place was a hotspot for spies & villains & there's actually a tunnel that goes right through there." Aria confessed. "We could send you there through the tunnels."

"Then, hit it!" Lee ordered. "Who knows what Marc's going through."

As soon as the three spies were gone, Thatch answered Lee. "We do."

Aria giggled & pressed another button. "Our turn."

"Only with a faster, more convenient twist." Thatch laughed, pulling out a device similar to the one in the cabin. "Griffon made a portable one for us."

Aria smiled. "I just hope I can keep it in long enough."

Thatch sighed & activated the device. Soon, they were standing in front of a row of their agents. "Okay, be ready for the spies." Thatch ordered.

As soon as the spies landed, Aria pointed to them. "Now!"

The agents surrounding them leapt at the three, easily capturing them. "What on Earth!" Lee gasped.

Aria stepped forward. "Look, you guys. This is-"

"Aria!" Thatch called. She spun around to face him as he sprayed a gas in her face. "Sleepy time. One of you take her to the others."

Aria mumbled something incoherent as she fell to her knees, & then to the ground. Thatch lifted her up & handed her to one of the unoccupied agents.

"Now then, shall we get you reacquainted with your brother." Thatch offered. "Then, I'm sure the boss-man will be happy to explain his plan to you. It's not like you're going to be able to do anything about it."

"Wait, I'm still confused." Tony said as the agents led them down a hall. "You & Aria were in on this the whole time?"

"Of course you are, Tony." Thatch sighed. "Yes, how do you think we knew about everything before you did?"

Thatch opened a door & exposed the 'missing' twins, minus Zach. They were all sitting in chairs with their wrists locked to the arms. Griffon & Kari stood with Zach near a large computer screen.

"It's about time." Griffon growled, looking over at them. "Boss-man has a few things up his sleeves for these spies. Now, if only we knew what to do with these useless pieces of bait." She walked over to Garth & pinched his cheek. "Maybe…Can I play with them?"

"Later." Thatch told her. "Kitty, go get the boss-man."

"Why can't Kari do it?" Griffon asked, twirling her fingers through Garth's hair. "I wanna play with them." She smirked. "Garth & Marc, at least."

"Hadrea, go now or you won't get to play with them at all." Thatch smirked, knowing she wouldn't pass up acting like she was.

Griffon huffed, gave Garth's cheek another pinch, & walked off. "Get the others ready."

Thatch nodded & unlocked Marc, dragging him over to his siblings. "You know what to do."

The agents shoved the spies into a room & locked the door behind them. Thatch nodded toward his brother to release the others.

"So far, so good man." Garth cheered, slapping Thatch on the back. "But Haddy can be really scary when she wants to be."

Brier shuddered. "Isn't that always the case?" He wondered.

The group of boys exchanged a look between each other & shuddered. "Good point."

With the spies, a hooded figure stepped into the room with Kari & Griffon. Griffon immediately pushed Marc in to a chair & ran her hands through his hair. Kari rolled her eyes & sighed. The hooded figure lifted his head just enough for the spies to see his ghost of a smile.

"Hello, spies." The hooded figure greeted.

"What is it this time?" Megan asked. "World domination? Revenge? Or are you just bored?"

"None of the above." Kari answered. "We just want to-"

"Destroy you!" Griffon hissed loudly in Marc's ear.

Lee looked back to the man in the hood. "What's wrong with her?"

Kari giggled. "I gave her a low dosage of sleepy time gas. It makes her _very_ loopy."

"Şi îmi place să joace." Griffon slurred, giggling hysterically.

Kari walked over to the girl & led her out. "Okay, let's just have you go lay down. You're a little too loopy right now."

"Well, now that my darling girls are gone, I will give you an option. If you can escape my lair, I will give up my plans & turn myself in to WOOHP. If not, well, Yin already made that clear." The boss-man explained. "Extra points if you can figure out who I am."

He held out a small remote & pressed the first button, making the walls close in, then the second, opening a trapdoor under him. He cackled as he fell down.

"This does not bode well." Marc finally spoke up.

"Ya think?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"Well, the door is already gone, so…" Megan looked around. "We go up." She announced, pointing to a loose tile in the ceiling.

The spies nodded. No way they would give up that easily.

Aria watched as everyone got ready for the spies. Everyone had no doubt that escaping the room would be easy, but they had a lot of guards & not to mention the spies who had betrayed them. She looked up as Zach sat down next to her with a cup of water.

"How're you feeling?" He asked cautiously.

"Like I passed out & hit my head on the tile floor." Aria answered, rolling her eyes. She looked over at him. "We're going to have a lot of bruises tomorrow, aren't we?"

Zach nodded. "Hell yes, this is going to be difficult."

"And we got caught up in all this shit because…" She trailed of. "Fuck! How did we get into this mess?"

"You got another thing comin' if you think I know." Zach replied. The two walked over to where Thatch was watching a wall of monitors.

Thatch sighed & started typing in data. "This is taking forever. You'd think they would be able to find their way back here by - Whoa! They're gone. Okay, found them. Almost here."

Aria turned to everyone else. "They're coooming!" She sang.

Everyone sped up to finish preparing & hiding their faces to keep from getting recognized by the spies. Griffon walked around, checking things off on a clipboard in her hands. "I feel like that time we paired up with the FBI." She said aloud.

"I know, some back operation where we have to act like nothing is wrong." Kari replied via (love that word) her MPCom. "But it's like we're freelance agents."

"We are." Griffon told her. "We just get hired by WOOHP so often that it seems like we're working for them."

"Oh, so that's why we're not officially on the agent roster?" Aria asked, looking up from the keyboard. "Now I get why our pay is so high."

The girl's friends sighed. "Are you _sure_ you're not blonde!" Zach called out. He immediately covered his mouth & ran from his girlfriend.

"I'll get you for that!" She roared.

Griffon grabbed onto the back of Zach's shirt as he ran by & Kari stopped Aria. "Get it together!" They snapped. "These spies aren't amateurs. We have to remain on guard while they're still in the building."

Thatch looked up at the screens before shutting off the lights. Leaving the screens the only source of light in the room. He spun around in his seat & leaned back. "In three, two, one…"

There was a loud crashing sound from the other side of the room. Thatch turned a spotlight on the four spies.

"Let the games begin!" Griffon laughed.

* * *

Okay, seriously, no one can figure any of this out? No one can play my guessing game? Okay, well I put a hint in this chapter. Anyone remember what happened in the episode that forced Sam, Clover & Alex to go to the WOOHP Volcano Research Center? Then look it up! Review please!


	4. Chapter IV

I really want to thank XoXBloodyAliceT.T because a message from her made me want to finish this. I really appreciate someone like this story so much.

And the episode was Season 1, Episode 3, "The Getaway." Seriously, I had hoped it wouldn't have been too difficult.

* * *

A fight quickly began between the two sides as the spies fell to the ground. After a while, though, the spies were on the ground again.

"I thought you'd be more of a challenge." Griffon sighed as she stretched. "How disappointing. I had hoped you would pass."

"Pass?" Megan panted.

"Grandpa!" Kari yelled. "It's over."

"Not yet..." Thatch bent down & help Megan to her feet. "Kitten, let's get them fixed up."

Griffon nodded. "Good idea, Phoe."

Kari helped Tony up. "All in the plan. She mumbled.

"I'm confused." Lee groaned, rubbing his head.

"Yeah," Megan agreed. "What's going on?"

Griffon smiled softly to Marc. "Soon, very soon. Just be patient."

Marc nodded softly, letting her help him stand & put most of his weight on her. "Sure."

Aria giggled. "It gets a little confusing. Hope you can keep up~!"

Griffon absentmindedly began twirling a few fingers through Marc's hair. Neither seemed to notice as they headed into a small room. The Clarks were placed on the small bed & a first-aid kit was pulled out. "We'll clean you up & make everything clear. Just be patient & work with us."

"You've been doing side switches for the past 72 hours! Tell us while you fix us." Lee ordered.

"I suppose." An elderly voice called.

The kids turned to where the voice came from & saw the strange man & Antanasia entering the room. Antanasia hit the man in the chest. "Oh, take that off, dear. This has gone on long enough."

The figure moved the hood from his face. "Good evening spies." Jerry greeted. "I'm afraid to say you failed."

"Failed what?" Tony asked.

"The Annual Field Test." Jerry explained. "But, since you were unable to uncover the truth, or stop the others, you'll have to go through retraining."

"So, everyone was in on this." Marc commented.

Griffon flopped to the mattress behind the spies. "Pretty much. This is boring, I'm gonna go to sleep. Night, Grandpa, Grandma."

"Grandma?" Megan looked at the elderly couple. "So you two are..."

Antanasia giggled. "No, that would've been much too complicated. Especially considering his mother. But, their father is our son. And we do maintain a relationship equal to those who are married. It's not very far off other than we don't have rings."

"Of course, it was harder when we were younger. Antanasia would constantly turn down men. Me...well, not so much." Jerry added quietly.

A sleeping Griffon reached up & pulled Marc back so that his head was pressed to her chest, a hand runnng through his hair once again. "So soft..." She murmered.

"Ah, I suppose it does run in the family." Antanasia said.

Lee looked over to her. "What does?"

"Well, her mother had brown hair, & Jerry's hair was about the same shade a Marc's." She winked. "Catch my drift?"

Megan giggled & nodded. "That's a good couple."

Kari agreed. "Oh, definitely~!"

Aria groaned. "Ew, lovey-dovey makes me sick."

_"Love and Marriage,_

_Love and Marriage"_

Aria blushed & flipped open a phone before running out.

"Well, then. Let's get back to WOOHP." The elderly woman suggested.

Kari pulled out a small device. "We're here...going there...okay, got it."

A small portal opened around them & they landed in the WOOHP training room with the rest of the agents who had been on the case. The Moores, Lessers, & Aria quickly said goodbye & left with the other twins as Jerry began retraining.

A few months later, a group of teen sat around on the ground in a park. Aria, Zach, Thatch, Megan, Marc, Griffon, Kari, Tony, Lee, & a new spy, Sierra.

Bored, Griffon pulled out her MPCom & looked through a criminal report. "Kari...Who does this look like?"

The other redhead looked at her sister's screen. "Sis...how old is this?"

"A couple days." The first replied.

Thatch crawled across the grass to look with them. "...I thought your parents were dead..."

* * *

Yay, I finally typed up the last chapter. This will be continued, because I have the plot all figured out. And Sierra, one of my OCs, needs more love, so there. Thanks for reading!


End file.
